Saino, the pirate loving artist
by madelaina
Summary: Saino has an unusual love for pirates. And what happens if her hero, shows up on the island she calls home? And to top it off, her hero is none other than the captain we all know and love, Monkey D. Luffy! She'll give anything to join his crew! Luffy/Oc!
1. Chapter 1

"What a relaxing day!" Saino exclaimed, collapsing onto the grassy earth, her sketching supplies scattered around her. The light breeze scattered her blonde curls around her face, the trees swayed, the ocean splashed against the sandy shore. A truly beautiful day on Wooka Island.

Saino laid there for what seemed like forever, taking in the beauty of nature, before she got up and gathered her supplies. She ran to the cliff that overlooked the island. It was her favorite spot, since she could see every bit of Wooka Island. She unfolded a chair she always brought with her, sat down, took out a pencil and some paper and started sketching the ocean.

Drawing was her favorite thing in the world, it was all she ever really cared about. Her parents had died years before, and drawing was all she had left from her past.

Another thing she loved, were pirates. Saino longed for and adventure, something worth living for. She wanted a crew, a captain. She wanted to live out on the sea and live every day like it was her last. She read all about pirates in newspapers. She had every wanted poster hanging up in her room. She studied them, worshiped them. Saino knew all about them. She wanted to be strong like them, brave like them. She wanted to be _them. _

Now, before our story begins I'd like to inform you that our dear Saino has also eaten a devil fruit. None other then the draw draw fruit, to her surprise and joy. It enables her to bring to life whatever she draws, and it is very useful in battle, as you could imagine. Now, on with the story!

About halfway through her drawing, Saino noticed an odd shape in the far distance. She took out her mini binoculars (which she kept with her at all times) and peered at the shape. It was a ship! But not just any ship. She looked closer. A pirate ship! She could see the jolly roger, but not very clearly. Excited, she ran down to the shore and hid in the nearby forest behind a tree. There, she awaited for their arrival.

~ON THE STRAW HATS SHIP~

" Hey, I see an island!" Zoro yelled to the crew as he hopped down from the crow's nest. He seemed to have interrupted a card game, because an excited Luffy scattered his hand of cards across the grassy deck of the Thousand Sunny as he jumped up and ran to the front of the ship.

" REALLY? YAHOOOOOOOOO!" He exclaimed in his excitement.

" Oi, Luffy, we're in the middle of a game!" Usopp shouted at his raven haired captain. Chopper nodded his head in agreement.

" FULL SPEED AHEAD!" Luffy laughed as he climbed up onto Sunny's head. It was his special seat, after all. Usopp shook his head and stood up. 'Guess the game will have to wait!' he thought, walking towards the front of the ship.

" FULL SPEED AHEAD!"

Saino waited. Waited for what seemed like forever, until the pirate ship came into clear view. She stared for a moment before she realized. Her sea green eyes widened. That flag. The flag of none other than the Straw Hat Pirates. The same pirates who've messed with the world government many times over. The same pirates whose captain was her _hero. _That captains name:

Monkey D. Luffy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello people! This is my first fanfiction, so I greatly appreciate constructive criticism and stuff. (reviews boost my self esteem.) And also, I'd like to make a shoutout to my very first reviewer, Sugared-spice! Your review made me very very happy :D Now, on with the show!**

**Oh**, **and I sadly don't own One Piece**, **but if I did**, **Nami and Luffy would have been together LOOOOONG ago xD**

_Saino waited. Waited for what seemed like forever, until the pirate ship came into clear view. She stared for a moment before she realized. Her sea green eyes widened. That flag. The flag of none other than the Straw Hat Pirates. The same pirates who've messed with the world government many times over. The same pirates whose captain was her hero. That captains name:_

_Monkey D. Luffy._

Saino rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times, just in case her vision decided to fail her. But luckily her eyes told her no lies. ' It's really him! It's Straw Hat Luffy!' she shouted in her head. This was the happiest day of her life. Oh how she _longed_ for this moment, this day. Where she finally got to meet her hero. The person she has admired ever since he got his first bounty.

"Shi shi shi! We've ariiiived!" Luffy exclaimed, jumping from the Thousand Sunny.

" I'm going to the forest to train" Zoro said to the crew.

" Suuuuuuper! I'll go find the town and buy some more cola!" Franky said, posing his weird pose.

" I'll go with Franky!" shouted Usopp.

" I'll look for some food." Sanji said.

" Me and Robin are going shopping!" Nami informed the crew.

" Hey, Chopper, let's go explore!" Luffy said excitedly.

"Okay!" Chopper agreed. The crew was about to go their separate ways when-

" Wait a minute." Zoro said, stopping dead in his tracks. " There's someone watching us."

'Shit! I was caught!' Saino cursed. Usopp looked around, but didn't see anyone.

" Oi! You better come out!" He said shakily. " I have 8,000 followers who will kick your ass!" Saino snorted.

"As if…" she said a little too loudly. She suddenly clamped a hand over her mouth. 'Damn! They probably heard me!' Sighing, she slowly got up from her hiding spot.

"That's where you were hiding! Why were you spying on us? Do you work for anyone?" Usopp asked suspiciously. But Saino didn't answer, nor was she paying attention. She was staring at Luffy, petrified. What would she say? What if she sounded like an idiot? This was her _idol_ we were talking about here.

" U-um…" was all she could muster. She looked down shyly, blushing like there's no tomorrow. Great, now she looked like some mute idiot! She couldn't even talk right!

" Hey, she looks like she has a fever!" Chopper stated. " Hey, miss, are you alright?"

"M-me? Oh, I'm fine! Just great!" she stuttered, waving her hands in front of her face. The crew looked at her suspiciously. Well, except for Sanji, who looked at her with hearts in his eyes.

" MELLORIIIINE~~~~~~!" he swooned, doing some weird movements that looked like he was doing some weird dance. Saino raised an eyebrow.

" … Anyways, I'm sorry about all this…" she apologized. " But you see, I really like pirates… so I was kind of watching you…" she never took her eyes off of Luffy. This, of course, didn't go unnoticed by Nami.

"So, do you like Luffy or something? You keep staring at him like you're in love or something." she asked. Saino's eyes widened at the question. She blushed even deeper if that was possible. " N-no! Its not like that! Well, I've always idolized Monkey-san… he's my hero!" She gushed. Everyone's eyes bulged out of their heads. Luffy's mouth gaped.

" HAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAA!" Zoro laughed. " You mean this idiot? What has he done for you to idolize him?" He asked, pointing his finger towards the for once silent Luffy.

" Well… he's brave! And charming… he went up against the World Government without a second thought! You see…" she twiddled her thumbs " my parents… were killed by the World Government…" she said quietly. " so I've detested them ever since then! I've waited for the day when someone would finally stand up against them… and then you guys came along-" she stopped herself. She was rambling too much. " Sorry I've wasted your time, I guess I should leave you to what you were doing…" she turned away.

" Wait."

Everyone turned around at the sound of their captains voice. He looked serious. Very serious.

" You can't leave yet!" He whined. His crew sweat dropped. " Having a fan is sooooo awesome! I want to get to know you better!"

Saino blushed. " Really?"

"Mmhm! Lets go to a restaurant or something. I'm so hungry!" he exclaimed. " Let's go!"

"O-okay!" And they set off towards the town together.

" I hope he doesn't get a big ego just because he has a fan…" Zoro sighed, walking away.

" Looks to me like Captain-san has a girlfriend!" Robin snickered.

" I say we spy on them!" Nami said.

" Agreed, Navigator-san!"

**A/N: Well. That was BAD. Well, I hope you enjoy reading my absolute failure as a fan fiction! Good day and good night to you all~~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I know my chapters are pretty short, but I try to make them as long as I possibly can… since it is my first fanfic I find it a little difficult to make long chapters…. Lol I fail!**

**I don't own One Piece! Much to my dismay….. Well, happy reading!**

Saino watched Luffy eat with wide eyes. How could someone so skinny, eat _so_ much? This is insane!

" Oi, are you gunna eat that?" he asked, pointing to my plate with his mouth full. She shook my head and pushed her plate towards him. "Thanks!" he said, devouring the food in no less than two bites.

Nami hid behind her menu, watching Saino and Luffy carefully. " Ug! Does he have no manners?" she asked herself with disgust. "He's going to chase her away if he keeps this up!"

"Mmhm!" Robin agreed.

"So, Saino, tell me about yourself! Like… how did you get those scars on your face?" Luffy said, still stuffing his face. Saino had a small look of panic in her eyes for a split second, but then she calmed down. Luffy took the hint. "But if you don't want to talk about it, then it's fine!" he said quickly. She looked up at him.

"Thank you…" she said quietly. She still told him about herself, but just avoided talking about her scars.

"Well… I live alone, of course. My parents were killed when I was 5 by the World Government," she began. " I really like to draw and paint. It's my hobby…"

"So you're an artist? That's soooooo cool!" Luffy gasped in awe.

"It's not that great…" Saino said, looking down to hide her blush. "Anyways, about 7 years ago, when I was ten, I ate the draw draw devil fruit. It enables me to bring to life the things that I draw…"

Luffy's jaw hit the floor. " THAT IS SOOOOO AWSOME!"

"EEEH?" Nami almost dropped her menu. "That can't be! That kind of Devil Fruit doesn't fit the description of Paramecia, Zoan, or Logia…"

"Maybe it's a new type we haven't heard of yet…" Robin said quietly.

Saino smiled. "Yeah… I guess it is. I was pretty happy when I found out about my powers…" she said quietly. "Maybe I'll show you sometime!" she smiled.

Luffy finally finished eating. "Ooh! How about now? I can't wait to see!" he shouted, obviously very excited.

"Okay… follow my lead!" Saino said, motioning Luffy to follow her outside. He gladly came along.

"This is getting really interesting!" Nami said to Robin with a sly smile.

"I agree completely, Navigator-san. Let's catch up to them!" Robin said with a small glint in her eye.

"Mmhm! Let's go!"

Luffy was led through many twists and turns in the thickness of the forest. "When are we going to get there?" he asked eagerly.

"We'll get there soon! Be patient." Saino said with a slight giggle. She led him through the forest and up many small hills until they made it to the bottom of a fairly large hill. "Once we climb this, we'll be there!"

"Finally!" Luffy said with great exaggeration. They climbed the hill and made it to the spot. Saino's favorite spot, actually. The cliff overlooking the island of Wooka.

"What an awesome view." Luffy whispered. Saino nodded her head.

"It's my special spot." Saino told him. "Well, I'll give you a demonstration now!" she took out her sketching pad and a pencil. She thought for a moment and began furiously scribbling on the paper. Luffy walked over to her and watched over her shoulder, waiting for her to finish. He squinted his eyes slightly, trying to make out what she was drawing, but she was going too fast and he couldn't follow. Finally he gave up.

" What'cha drawin'?" he asked her. Saino responded, but didn't look up.

"A ship."

"Ohh! What kind of ship? A pirate ship?"

"Mmhm!"

"That's sooooooooo awesome!" Luffy gasped in awe.

It took a few minutes, but Saino finally finished her drawing. Luffy stared at it in awe.

" It's the Thousand Sunny!" He exclaimed. Saino nodded her head.

" Yup! And now for the demonstration…" she closed her eyes and held her hand over the paper. Suddenly, the drawing started to glow under her palm. The light grew more intense until you couldn't see anything but light. Then the light slowly died down. When it was gone, there was a slightly smaller black and white version of the Sunny Go sitting right in front of Luffy. His eyes were almost popping out of his sockets. His jaw hit the floor.

"Awesome…" he whispered. He looked over at Saino with a very serious look on his face. "Alright, it's decided." Luffy said.

"What is?" Saino questioned.

"You are _soo _joining my crew!" He said with the largest grin ever on his face. Saino looked absolutely stunned.

"Y-you'd really let me join your crew?" she asked excitedly. "You really mean it?"

"Of course! Let's go back to the ship and tell the others!" Luffy exclaimed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hill and top the ship.

Nami couldn't believe her eyes. 'Did that really just happen?' she thought to herself. That Saino was diffidently a unique one. She looked over to Robin, who had a calm look on her face. "Did you see that too?" she asked.

Robin nodded. "That was certainly something else." she whispered to Nami. She then spotted them leaving towards the ship. "Let's go back to the ship now."

"Alright!"

"EVERYONE! I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!" Luffy shouted when he got to the deck. Saino stood quietly behind him.

"What is it captain?" Sanji asked, walking out of the kitchen.

"Shi shi shi! We have to wait for everyone to get here!" Luffy said happily. Sanji raised an eyebrow, but waited quietly. Soon, the whole crew was there, except-

"Were are Nami and Robin?" Chopper asked, looking around. "I don't see them anywhere."

"We're right here!" exclaimed Nami, who was climbing over the side of the Sunny, Robin close behind.

"Okay! Now that I have everyone's attention, I'd like to make a special announcement," Luffy said, looking around at his crew. "I'd like to announce that Saino here will be the new addition to our crew!" he said with a giggle. Saino blushed and looked down.

"Ehh? How could you've decided that in only a few hours?" Zoro basically yelled.

"Zoro, you have, like, no idea how AWESOME she is!" Luffy excitedly said. "She can bring her drawings TO LIFE!"

Usopp and Chopper's jaws hit the floor. "SERIOUSLY?" Usopp exclaimed. "That's soo awesome!" Chopper said cutely.

"Me and Robin wouldn't mind having another girl!" Nami said. Robin nodded.

"This is SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPER!" Franky said, doing his weird star pose. "I'd love a new crew member."

Zoro just che'd. "Like I care. I'm taking a nap." Zoro said, walking away. Luffy just laughed.

"Don't worry, he'll warm up to you after a while!" Luffy whispered to Saino, a grin on his face.

She giggled. "I hope so!" she said with a smile.

And Sanji, of course, had no problem with this at all. He walked up to Saino, and took her hand. "Madam, your beauty has captured my heart…" he began until he was interrupted.

"Oh shut up, stupid Love Cook." Zoro said, annoyed.

"What was that, shitty swordsmen?"

"You heard me, Dartboard brow!

"Moss head!"

"Shitty cook!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Yes, Nami-swan~!"

Saino found herself laughing hard. 'I have a feeling that I'm going to like this crew!' she thought. At last, her dream came true. Suddenly, she felt the need to draw. Saino dropped her bag, knelt down on the floor and began to look through it for her supplies. She finally found a pencil and a blank sketchbook. She then sat down and began to draw. The tip of the pencil moved smoothly and quickly across the surface of the paper, creating the image forming in her mind. At last, she finished her sketch.

It was of the Straw Hat Crew, having fun and being their selves. She smiled and closed her sketch book. Suddenly, a hand clamped around her wrist. She looked up to see Luffy standing above her, grinning his large grin.

"Follow me, I want to show you something!" he told her. She obediently followed her new captain to the deck. Then, she felt his arm wrap around her waist. "Hold on!" he said. She obeyed. He stretched his arm towards the head of the Thousand Sunny, grapped onto it, and flung himself and Saino on top if it. He sat down and patted his hand on the spot next to him. Saino sat down.

"Well, since you showed me your special spot, I wanted to show you mine." he said sweetly, with a sincere smile on his face. Saino caught herself blushing and looked down at her lap. She smiled to herself.

"Thank you, Monkey-san. This means a lot." she looked up at him, her blush still across her cheeks, and smiled. She could've sworn she saw a slight blush on his cheeks as well, but she concluded that she probably imagined it. Luffy looked away and towards the sparkling sea.

"Shi shi shi! Please, call me Luffy!"


End file.
